


get you the moon;

by heygirlimhyperfixating (sapphicrystal)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cute Girlfriends, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I suck at tags, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, listen to get you the moon while they start to dance, the dancing in the kitchen at 5am in the morning trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicrystal/pseuds/heygirlimhyperfixating
Summary: mevie being cute as usual tha's all.
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	get you the moon;

**Author's Note:**

> hi! tis me again, bringing ya'll yet ANOTHER fluffy fic featuring our favorite girlfriends! please tell me what i did wrong? love ya'll <3

Mal is cute.

Mal is an adorable little baby who loves her girlfriend more than the amount of starts we see in the night sky.

Mal isn't committed to anything _but_ making her girlfriend happy (and her art).

Mal doesn't like it when guys stare at Evie in a disgusting way and she will literally punch them in the face if she saw that they did.

Mal is always protective of Evie. Even though she's short, she's bloody intimidating.

Mal helps Evie when she needs it.

Mal cries into Evie's arms when she is weak and Evie does the same to her. They're each other's comfort zones; each other's home.

They understand one another and can tell their emotions the minute they walk through the door (yes, it's a dofia reference).

They do weird stuff only in the company of each other.

They dance like crazy. They dance in their kitchen at five in the morning. Which is actually where they are now:

"M, lemme see," Evie pleads.

"No . . . I-It's not done yet," Mal shyly replies. She's turning a bit red, so she looks downward.

"Please, M?" Evie gives Mal the puppy dog eyes while holding her girl's hands.

Mal looks up, considers it for a minute then takes the page out of her pocket.

"Here; you can read the letter. But as I said, it's not done yet," Mal warns despite herself.

Evie's chocolate eyes bright up. She takes the letter from Mal.

"Oh, and . . . read it softly," Mal mumbles while tucking a strand of purple behind her ear.

Evie replies a "sure" and begins reading. On the letter it says:

_Dear, Evie._

_My beautiful, serene girl._

_Before I met you, I was this chaotic, narcissistic type of person. But then you came along and . . . you just changed my entire personality. Well . . . you changed the bad stuff into good. You make me a good person._

_You encourage me to do what I love and you are the only person who will stand by me when things are ruff. When I needed someone, you came and you comforted me. You told me that things were going to be okay. I really didn't believe you at that time . . . but things did actually start to get better._

_I remember when I actually used to hate you. Sometimes I think that it's only because everyone liked you and they disliked me. Well, not everyone. Because you saw that there was more to me than just being an evil person. You saw that, if someone would've been there for me, I would have been a better person. Then you took it upon yourself to come and console me. To look out for me. To teach me how to care for someone other than myself. And I love you for that and so much more reasons._

Evie actually started to cry halfway through the first paragraph. She looks up at Mal, who has eyes as big as a baby's. Mal ushers her to read further. Evie nods, wipes her tears and carries on.

_I'm in love with you. And no matter how many times I say it, your love will still encompass mine. I love you because you are so talented, you're so sweet and you always, no matter what, try to look for the good in someone. I love how, when you're happy, your eyes crinkle up at the corners. I love how, when you laugh, you snort as you do it. I know that, for some reason, you don't like it. But trust me, it's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. I love you because I just do. No amount of words can describe how I feel about you. No amount of words can say how lucky I am to be with you. Sometimes, I actually wonder why you are with me. I really don't deserve you. But . . . I'll try, every. single. day to make you happy, more than you are. I'll stand on the tallest building and scream out my love for you. I'll do any crazy thing you ask of me. I'll make you feel like a true princess, a queen, because you are one._

_You're my queen, E._

_Evie, I'm in love with you. And I don't know what to do. I'm a hopeless little ball of mess when you're around. I literally turn into a puddle of goo the moment you touch me, and yeah, you knew that already. When I look at you, I can't help but grin, and blush like a mad woman._

_And oh, Evie, what did you do to me? How'd you enthrall me like this? How'd I submit to your spell so easily? You know, I don't actually mind. Tell me to do anything and I'll do it. I really don't care._

_E, you're my source of happiness when there isn't any left in the world. You're the serendipity that entered my messed up life all of the sudden. You're the angel that always looked out for me and continue to do so. You're my life, and without you, I'd really die. You're my everything, my always, my forever._

_E, you're my love._

_What would I do without you?_

_I wouldn't know._

_Love, your little dragon._

At this point, Evie's eyes are basically a waterfall. She carefully sets the heartfelt letter atop the kitchen island and passionately kisses an also-teary-eyed Mal.

Evie sniffles once they part. Then tightly hugs Mal. 

"Oh, M," Evie sobs into Mal's night-shirt.

Mal wraps her arms around the blue haired girl and pulls her in closer.

"M, you only said it wasn't finished 'cause you didn't want me to see it, right?" Evie puts it together.

"Yeah, I was going to give it to you tomorrow, but then the ink of that stupid pen ran out," she gestures to the blue pen laying on the counter, "then I had to come here and get a another one."

As they part, they still hold each other's hands and gaze dreamily into their lover's eyes.

"Mal, I just find it so cute that you were writing the letter at," Evie stops to look up at the clock, "at nearly five in the morning. You're always cute, M."

Mal looks down and smiles while her cheeks are burning from how embarrassed and happy she is.

"Hey." Evie delicately tilts Mal's head up with her pointer finger. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it. I like it when you're like this; all sappy." More tears flow from Evie's eyes. "Now you're making me sappy."

Mal doesn't say anything, she only falls into the other girl's arms. The tears she had been trying to hide now falls freely.

"I love you, E," Mal sobs out the words. "I really do, and I don't deserve you."

Evie reciprocates the rapture Mal is feeling.

"No, M, I don't know what I'd do without you. You're everything I need."

They stay like that for a while. Just basking in the presence of each other.

"E?" Mal suddenly says.

"Hm?" Evie replies softly.

"Dance with me?"

It takes less than a second for Evie to reply,

"With you, I'd dance all day and all night."

The answer has Mal grinning from ear to ear. She pulls away, unlocks her phone, and puts on the first song that she sees.

Then she proceeds to put her hands on Evie's waist while Evie does the same. Evie then rests her chin on Mal's shoulder.

The song starts and both girls are swiftly swaying to the beat.

_**You gave me a shoulder when I needed it.** _

_**You showed me love when I wasn't feeling it.** _

Evie has always been there for Mal when she was alone, in the dark. When Mal was trapped inside her own nightmares, Evie was the one to comfort her, and Evie will continue to do so.

_**You helped me fight when I was giving in.** _

_**And you made me laugh when I was losing it.** _

When Mal couldn't anymore, Evie stood by her side. Evie encouraged Mal to continue fighting for what she loved, even if her own mother disagreed. Evie was the person to make stupid jokes just to make Mal smile. And even if Mal was reluctant to feeling happy, Evie would make sure that Mal felt that way.

**_'Cause you are, you are._ **

**_The reason why I'm still hanging on._ **

They're still dancing at this point. Allowing tears to cascade down their faces.

"M?"

"Yeah, E?"

"Please, don't ever feel like you don't belong. Because to me, you _do_ belong. You deserve the world and so much more."

Evie lifts her head from Mal's shoulder and sensually places her lips onto Mal's. They remain like that until they get the unwanted need to breathe again.

_**'Cause you are, you are.** _

_**The reason why my head is still above water.** _

Evie rests her forehead against Mal's and speaks again,

"You deserve the world because of how much you've been through. Because of strong you are. Because of how you've developed, and it's not because of me. No, it's because of your efforts. M, you're so strong, and brave, and I would never want you any other way."

_**And if I could I'd get you the moon.** _

_**And give it to you.** _

Mal kisses Evie again and this time, it's harder than before. This time, all her gratitude to Evie is showing.

"Evie, I don't know what to say. I wish I could repay you for all that you've given me. When I look at you, I wanna be a better person. If I could, I'd give you each and every diamond in the world because you deserve that and more. E, I'm in love with you."

**_And if death was coming for you._ **

**_I'd give my life for you._ **

As if reading each other's minds, they simultaneously say,

"I'd die for you."

And after that line, they sway side to side. Breathing in one another. Eyes closed, and smiles playing on their faces.

And in that moment they realize, yeah, they do love each other more than anything.

And despite the fact that they are tired as hell, they'd sacrifice sleep and everything else for each other.

* * *

_And after they danced and got some rest, they're just thankful to wake up next to one another. In their lover's arms. Being sleepy dorks together._

_They're in love and what more can we say?_

**Author's Note:**

> reminder that i will ALWAYS be a sucker for these type of fics and, as a hardcore mevie shipper, i feel that, occasionally, we need a fic where they dance in the kitchen at 5am in the morning. and i will make it my responsibility to write them.
> 
> also, how'd i do? stay safe loves! <3


End file.
